


The Death Eater's Tale

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, My version of The Prince's Tale in DH, Pensieves, Secret Children, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: The Pensieve holds many revelations for Rey Niima's son.Like who is his father? And what will that man do to protect them both?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 63
Kudos: 396





	The Death Eater's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perry_Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/gifts).



> A huge and all consuming thank you to Perry_Downing who was my beta and my cheerleader this week when I was going through some severe emotional problems. She is a genius and a goddess and if I could give her a Butterbear I would.
> 
> Edit: massive thank you to wifey Jess444 for the moodboard. Its gorgeous!

“ _Pertificus Totalus!”_

Han was struck in the chest and couldn’t even swear as his body went like marble. He fell to his side so while his movements were now non-existent, he had a good view of what was happening before him.

A black cloud was swirling and flying towards him and Han could only watch as the unmistakeable shape of a Death Eater came rushing towards him. This must be it. He would die defenceless and without ever seeing his mother again.

_Where is Mum? Was she even alive anyway?_

The black shadow came to a halt about ten feet from him. Han watched in confusion as the figure didn’t stride forward but instead lowered a figure to the ground that he’d been carrying in his arms.

_Mum!_

Rey Niima was clearly unconscious and had a head wound that dribbled blood down her cheek. For a brief, terrible moment Han thought that his mum, his brave, brilliant mother, was no more alive than the corpses that littered Hogwarts school from the battle that raged around him. But… no. Her chest was gently rising and falling. Oh, thank Merlin!

The Death Eater lay her on the grass and then… was he stroking her hair?!

The dark figure looked up and Han was staring into the face of Kylo Ren. He was Lord Palpatine’s second-in-command and had killed Han’s namesake. Han wanted to scowl and spit his outrage but couldn’t so much as blink.

_Get away from my mother, you foul-_

Kylo Ren took something out of his pocket. At first, Han was terrified it would be the Death Eater’s wand and he would Avada his mother and himself on the spot. Instead he took out a crystal vial. It had a shiny, translucent liquid inside that seemed to almost shine like silver.

Slowly he moved towards Han’s prone figure. Han could only stare as the Death Eater approached. Was this to be the moment? Was it to be death by poison?

Kylo Ren knelt down and looked into Han’s face. His expression was oddly tender. Slowly, he placed the crystal vial into Han’s immobile hand.

“Take this to a Pensieve. They are my tears. I’ve shed many of them over you these past seventeen years.”

And then, with a swirl of his cape, Kylo Ren vanished into the night.

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts had been given one hour’s reprieve: Lord Palpatine’s idea of mercy.

Han had got his mother back to the Great Hall where she was being treated on the raised platform. Madame Kalonia appraised her and declared her to be quite alright. As there were others on the platform with much more vicious injuries, Han didn’t blame the matron of Hogwarts for leaving his mum to come around on her own.

Han watched as Finn and Poe Dameron gathered around Rey with concern before slipping away. His mum was with the best people he could wish for. And he needed to get to a Pensieve.

Clutching the crystal vial of tears in his hand, Han climbed the stairs of the castle to Professor Skywalker’s old office.

Managing to bluff his way through the password (apparently the new Headmaster Lando Calrissian was fond of ‘Falcon’), Han made his way into the office. He found the Pensieve easily in the corner of the room and pored the vial of tears into the water-like solution before bending his head.

And dived.

He was falling down, down, down. And then…

It was a gloomy place where he had landed. The building he stood before was grey and shambling like it was falling into disrepair. It was then that Han saw him.

Kylo Ren couldn’t have been more than twenty. He wasn’t as broad as he was now but he was still extremely tall and his hair was shorter. His ears poked out from under his locks. Han had never noticed just how large they were before.

He was looking up at the building in front of him with much the same distaste as Han had felt. It was clear he did not want to be anywhere near this particularly morbid residence. All the same Ren approached the front door of the building. He knocked firmly and waited until the door was opened.

Han watched as the door was opened by an enormously fat man who looked like he was well-overdue for a wash. The man gave Ren an insolent look and then barked “Yeah?”

“I’m here to talk to a...” Ren looked down at a piece of paper in his hand, “Rey Niima.”

“Who’s asking?” The fat man demanded.

“I’m from a special school. We have a place for Rey Niima. I wish to discuss it with her.”

“Why Rey then? How do I know you’re from any school at all?”

Ren, clearly feeling his patience was exhausted, merely took out his wand and muttered “Confundus”.

Immediately the fat man seemed to have lost all his obnoxiousness and merely mumbled, “Come in.”

Han followed Ren into the derelict building. It was as Han followed Ren, who in turn followed the bemused and befuddled man, that he realised that what he was inside was not a derelict building but some kind of orphanage. There were many children peeking out from rooms in various states of malnourishment. This was clearly not a place where children were expected to thrive. The neglect was evident. Han knew his mother had grown up in a Muggle orphanage but she’d never told him how awful it had been. Han felt a great sense of injustice and dismay for his mother.

The confunded man knocked on a door and then shambled off in another direction without checking to see if there was even anyone in the room at all.

The door opened and a small, skinny little girl looked out from the crack in her doorway. With her three buns and hazel eyes, it was undeniably his mother as an 11-year-old girl. Han looked from his mother as a little girl to the man who was the Order of the Falcon’s deepest foe aside from Lord Palpatine. He did not look very threatening; in fact he had a rather tender look on his face.

“Hello. I’m Professor Solo. Would you mind awfully if I came in?”

Rey looked at him with a tilted head. Then opened the door to her little bedroom. It held only a bed, a chest of drawers and a lone, rickety chair. There were, however, pictures that clearly had been drawn by a child. It made the room slightly brighter and also more pathetic.

Rey sat down on her bed and Ren took the solitary chair that stood in the corner. They sat facing each other.

“Are you here because I broke Sam’s nose?” Rey straightened up in a dignified way for an 11-year-old. “I’m not sorry. He was stealing my books and crayons and I haven’t got any money to replace them.”

“I’m not here for that,” Ren promised. “I’m here on a different errand; a better one. I’m here with some good news.”

Han watched as Ren took five minutes to convince his young girl of a mother that she was indeed a witch. Rey, clearly not believing him at all, had overcome her scepticism when he had made her chest of drawers tap dance across the room and now they were discussing Hogwarts.

Han didn’t so much as listen to this conversation but watched the behaviour of these two people. Rey was clearly bursting with excitement at the news of her own powers but Ren was clearly ill at ease in this job. He sometimes used words too big for Rey to understand and seemed as nervous as Rey. Like he’d never thought himself to do this kind of task and wasn’t sure how to handle it.

Rey, though ill-prepared to understand all the big words that Ren let slip, seemed intuitive enough to notice Ren was not as confident as he would like.

“Why were you sent to me?” Rey asked. “Why did you have to tell me?”

Kylo Ren looked at her with something like wariness. “My mother. She’s in charge of the Wizarding world, the Minister for Magic they call it, and my uncle is the headmaster of Hogwarts. They wanted me to help tell students before I left.”

“Left? Where are you going?” Rey sounded almost wounded. Like he was leaving because of her.

“I don’t know yet. But I’m not a very good teacher. Plus I’m ‘too young’.” The words seemed to cause him physical pain – like they were insulting to him. Someone had clearly offended him grievously with the mere suggestion of his youth.

“What did you teach?” Rey asked, eager for any more information about this brilliant new world she was entering.

“Defence Against the Dark Arts. It’s a very important subject and one they don’t take seriously enough. I had so many ideas...” He trailed off as though the memory still rankled. “Well, maybe their new choice will be able to toe the line a bit better.”

Rey looked at Ren and her eyes were sympathetic. “What’s your name?”

“I told you – Professor Solo.”

“No. Your real name. Mine is Rey and yours is?”

Ren looked at Han’s mother for a moment as though debating whether to answer. But instead of announcing ‘Kylo Ren’ he said. “My name is Ben.”

Han stared at Ren. Ben? Ben Solo? Han had never referred to the Death Eater by that name before and didn’t know anyone who did. Even Leia Organa-Solo had referred to her son as _Him_. She refused to say the name given to the Death Eater – was that because he had once had this other name? Because she remembered her son as Ben Solo and no other?

“Ben. That’s a nice name,” Rey said kindly.

Kylo/Ben seemed unsure how to answer that compliment so instead reached into his robes and took out a pouch of gold to give to Rey. “Take this to the Leaky Cauldron in London. It will be enough to get you your school things.”

They talked a little while about how to get to Diagon Alley before Kylo/Ben stood up. Rey held the pouch in her hands and then turned her eyes up to the tall, lanky figure. “Thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance out of here. I will never forget you.”

Kylo/Ben gave her a little smile that seemed to transform his face into a gentler visage. Then with a nod, Ben (for that was who Han knew him to be in that moment) swept from the room.

* * *

Then the scene shifted and took a little while to reform.

Han was now in the Leaky Cauldron. It was late at night and the clientele were mainly all in bed. Han saw his mother at a table in the corner. She was much older now; probably about 18 or 19. She was reading a book named _D’Qar Dragons – Their Quidditch Story._

The door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and Rey looked up instinctively. A dark figure came into the bar. Lowering his hood, Rey got a good view of the man who had just come in from the rain. Ben Solo was just as tall but broader and his hair was now covering his ears. He must have been about 28 and looked like the years had been kinder to him. If Han didn’t know him for a Death Eater, Han would even describe him as handsome.

“Ben?” Rey called from her table. Ben Solo turned around to see who had called him and looked a little confused as to who was calling him. Rey stood from her table and approached him. “It’s me. Rey Niima. Remember you were the one who told me I’m a witch?”

Ben’s face changed from confusion to realisation. “Rey? Well, goodness… you’ve grown.”

“So have you.” Rey noticed with appreciation. It made Han feel slightly uncomfortable. “Have a Butterbear with me. Please?”

“Maybe a Firewhiskey.”

Rey smiled and they went to the bar to get drinks. When they sat down at the little table with their libations, Rey launched into conversation. “It’s been years – I hoped to meet you again when I met your mother but… she said...”

“I’ve been abroad. Studying vampires mainly. Romania has lots of them but France has a surprising number, too.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Rey asked as though she would be disappointed if it wasn’t.

“Yes, it can be. But it can also be a bit boring as well. Lots of study about different types of garlic and that sort of thing.”

Rey giggled. Ben flushed a little as though not used to pretty girls laughing at his jokes.

“Well, it’s brilliant to see you.”

“How was Hogwarts?” Ben asked quickly obviously keen to know. “What house were you Sorted in to?”

“I went into Gryffindor. The hat did debate Ravenclaw a little because I’m apparently quick to pick things up, but it decided Gryffindor.”

Ben looked a little conflicted. As a proud Slytherin, Ben couldn’t be expected to be overjoyed that Gryffindor had gained yet another member. But he refrained from mentioning that. “Did you have any favourite subjects?”

“I loved Defence Against the Dark Arts. But I always wondered what it would be like to have you as a teacher. You should have stayed. I know you and Professor Skywalker don’t get on but...”

Ben held up a hand as though he didn’t wish to hear any more. Rey became quiet at once though with a clear reluctance.

“I’m glad to hear you did well. Got a good O.W.L score?”

“O in Defence, A in History of Magic and E in everything else,” she said proudly. “I’m going in for Auror training as soon as I finish my N.E.W.T.s this year.”

“Big job. Dangerous, too. You ought to be careful.” He tapped the book in her hand. “Fond of Quidditch I see?”

“Oh yes, I was a chaser once for Gryffindor. But I’m really reading up on a friend of mine. Poe Dameron, do you know him?”

Ben’s face lost his look of benevolence at once. He looked like Rey had just said a disgusting swear word.

“Poe Dameron? How do you know him?” he demanded.

Rey blinked as though a bit taken aback by Ben’s tone. “He’s teaching me how to be an Auror when I leave Hogwarts. Every new Auror needs a Mentor and me and my best friend Finn have been assigned Poe by the Ministry.”

Ben took a gulp of Firewhiskey clearly needing all the stiff drink he could get. “I know Dameron,” he spoke coolly, “as children we were thrown together a lot.”

“Oh. Were you friends?”

“No. Definitely not friends.”

Rey seemed a little stunned as though amazed anyone could dislike Poe. Han had come across this attitude himself. He had at one point hero-worshipped Poe himself. As he grew older, Han had come to see Poe as more human than hero. Poe did have a tendency towards arrogance and bravery that sometimes bordered on stupidity.

“He’s a good man. Very brave and gallant,” Rey argued tentatively.

“Oh yes… extremely gallant. Especially when he’s telling the younger Gryffindors it’s okay to hex me behind my back(!)”

Rey looked so stricken at the revelation that Ben gave her a tired smile.

“I have my own opinion about Poe but let’s not discuss that now. Tell me more about Auror training. Have you been able to shadow anyone else yet?”

Han watched them as they talked about the sort of tasks that Rey was expected to partake in. And when Rey touched his hand as she giggled at something, Han distinctly saw Ben blush.

* * *

The scene shifted again and they were in Hogsmeade now. Han watched as Ben snuck into the Hog’s Head Inn under the cover of his cloak and nodded to the barman who barely registered he had a customer at all. It was barely two minutes before the door opened again and another hooded person came into view. Rey lowered her hood and Ben gave her a smile that Han had never once seen on the Death Eater’s face.

“You came,” he said out of clear astonishment and happiness.

“Of course. I said I would,” Rey smiled at Ben with warmth. “Don’t suppose a pick-me-up is out of the question, is it?”

Ben nodded and quickly ordered two Firewhiskies. Rey sat at a little table in the corner and Ben joined her with her drink. “Thanks.” She sighed taking a sip. “It’s bitter out there. And I’ve had a long day.”

“Nothing went wrong I take it?” Ben asked, clearly anxious for her but Rey shook her head.

“Oh, nothing went wrong. Just a lot of cases and feeling a bit like a hanger-on around Poe.” Once again, Ben’s face contorted into a grimace at the mere mention of the name. Rey spotted this and rolled her eyes. “You know, you will have to get over your dislike of Poe one day. He’s a good man.” Rey looked as though she wanted to say more but refrained. Han thought this wise. He knew from the mere sight of Ben Solo that praising Poe Dameron to the skies would not go over too well.

“Yes, I hear my mother just _adores_ him.”

“She loves _you_. You’re her son-” Rey stressed.

“Not the son she would have chosen. I bet she would have chosen-”

“Don’t! Don’t ever let that thought enter your head. Poe lost both his parents to Death Eaters and yes, she has taken him under her wing but what else could she do?”

Ben said nothing. Maybe he was conscious that he may sound sullen if he did. And he clearly wanted to bring happiness to Rey’s life. “Do they know you meet me from time-to-time?”

“My friendship with you is my business. I don’t have to tell them everything. Not even your mother.”

“You sound ashamed.”

“Have you told any of your friends about me?” Rey demanded sharply.

“You mean Hux and Phasma?” He rolled his eyes. “They aren’t friends.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I’ve heard some… nasty stories about them.”

Ben waved his hand. “Gossip and suspicion. You know, there is a rumour that even I’m a Death Eater.”

“Well, I know that’s rubbish,” Rey scoffed. “Besides they have to wear hoods and you’ve got such pretty hair.” She twirled a ringlet of Ben’s curls around her finger and gave a teasing pull. Ben shook her off, but they were clearly both amused as they broke into laughter. Ben looked completely different in that moment. He had dimples and everything. Han felt conflicted at the mere sight of his enemy so happy; he was used to seeing the Death Eater wearing a grimace or a scowl – never a smile. It made him appear to be more of a man and less of a caricature.

* * *

The scene shifted again.

Ben was now in the Ministry of Magic and was striding through the Atrium with the look of a man with murder in his heart. Most people seemed to agree with this observation as many made way for him with nervous looks. Han followed Ben Solo and noted that he looked older; tired. Maybe just with the look of a man whose patience was exhausted.

He had just made his way to the Floo system that would take him out of the Ministry and back to the Muggle world when there was a call behind him.

“Ben! Ben, wait.”

Ben slowed down but reluctantly. For the first time, he seemed to almost resent the power to hold him back that Rey Niima clearly possessed.

“Not today, Rey. Not now,” he pleaded without looking around at her. “I’m… I’ve had enough for one day.”

Rey took hold of his arm and gently turned him around. Her face was tentative and concerned. “Ben. Please listen to me-”

“Go back,” he demanded. “You belong there. I never have.”

“Ben, your mother wasn’t criticizing you. And your father didn’t mean to act like-“

“Like what? Like he always acts? Han Solo may be the finest Muggle in existence but he’s a lousy parent and your beloved Minister isn’t much better.”

Rey looked stricken by Ben’s words and Han wondered if she was going to defend Ben’s parents after all. But she held her tongue and caught hold of Ben’s hand. He didn’t blush this time; Han wondered if Ben had any blood left in his pale face.

“Come with me to my office,” Rey pleaded. “Let me make you a drink. But please don’t leave me like this. We never leave each other on arguments and I don’t want to start now.”

Ben merely stared at Rey for a moment. It looked to Han as though he was memorising her eyes, her nose and her freckles; every bit of Rey was a morsel that he looked greedy to feast on and keep to himself. Clearly unable to say no to the person who was the Madonna of his world, he nodded. Han felt slightly winded at how deeply his mother affected this man.

Rey and Ben walked the short distance to Rey’s office with Han tailing behind them. They walked close to one another and Han was sure he saw Ben’s hand twitch when Rey’s hand passed close to him. But they walked to the Auror department in silence.

Rey made Ben a cup of strong coffee and handed him the steaming mug. He nodded his thanks but didn’t say anything. The two people sat together and Han felt distinctly awkward as though he was actually present in the situation with them.

Ben was half-way through his coffee when Rey spoke again. “I am sorry about the meeting. I thought… I thought...”

“I know.” Ben nodded. “But you can’t fix something that’s been broken for years.” He sighed. “I know you idolise them. But you need to open your eyes. They aren’t perfect and I don’t want you hurt.”

Rey straightened up a bit. “I’m a big girl and can look after myself-”

“So, I suppose you don’t want me to care about you in the meantime?”

Rey was silent a moment. “I didn’t mean that. But-” Ben held up a hand.

“I won’t let them ruin what we have. If you want to see them as the parents you never had then that’s your business. But I’ve been disappointed too many times to not worry that that’s exactly what will happen to you.”

Rey gave him a sad little smile and took his hand. It was the first time Han had seen her mother actively take and hold onto Ben’s hand. Ben’s paw-like hand was huge next to Rey’s slender fingers.

“Does that make me like a little sister to you then?” Rey asked in a would-be teasing fashion. Except her voice was a little too high pitched and the giggle at the end indicated not merriment but nerves.

Ben looked at her with such intensity that Han felt almost like he was seeing something indecent; perhaps sacred.

It took a long while before Ben spoke again. “No. You would never be a sister to me.” And with that he stood up and kissed Rey on the forehead.

Han’s last fleeting look at the scene was of his mother’s startled and blushing face.

* * *

The scene shifted again.

Ben was waiting in a deserted bedroom in the Leaky Cauldron and was pacing back and forth in agitation. The door opened and Rey came into the room. The only light came from the fireplace and it led the room to bask in a warm glow. Yet Han couldn’t help but notice the blush on Ben’s cheeks or Rey’s haughty expression.

“Why am I here? Why not in the bar?” Rey demanded with arms crossed.

“Because I had things to say to you and only you. I don’t want eavesdropping and things getting misconstrued.”

There was about six feet between them as Rey remained by the door and Ben stood beside the bed. It loomed between them like a pause that had gotten heavily pregnant.

“Well?” Rey asked with coldness in her voice.

“Is it true? That you and Dameron...” It seemed the words were too much for Ben to speak.

“You called me here for _that_?” Rey shot back and then turned her back as though to stride out.

“NO!” Ben shouted as though her leaving would cause him more pain than the Cruciatus curse. Rey stopped but did not turn around. “Please I have to know. I need...”

Rey turned around and had a face like marble. “We’re not. Nor will we ever be. Happy?”

‘Happy’ did not seem to cover how relieved Ben looked. He visibly sagged with the news and looked like he needed a lie down. “Oh, thank Godric. Thank Merlin. Thank the founders.”

Rey looked no less warmer by his evident relief. In fact, she seemed to be more enraged.

“Is this all about your pride? Poe was mean to you once so he can’t play with any of your toys? Because I’m not yours Ben. I’m nobody’s! I’ve been nobody’s my entire life.”

“This isn’t about pride. This is about you! You deserve… someone who worships you. And Dameron would never do that. You would be discarded and I won’t tolerate that. I won’t!”  
  


There was such passion in his eyes that Rey looked away as though she might catch fire. “I’m a grown woman Ben and I can-”  
  


“But I could treat you like a queen!”

Han could only watch as a Death Eater prostrated himself to his mother. Rey stammered as though stunned.

“I- I don’t want to be a queen; just an equal!”

“I can’t do that, Rey. You are above me in so many ways. Please. You know, surely you know, how much I love you?”

Rey clutched her chest but slowly nodded. “Yes. Yes, I know.”

“Do you love me?” he demanded. “Or could you at least learn to?”

They stared at each other for what felt like hours before Rey spoke. _“_ We’d have to be really careful and sensible about this.”

Ben stared at her and then his smile split his face. He looked like the happiest man alive. Then he approached Rey and took her into his arms.

“Ben, aren’t you listening? We have to be-”  
  


“Can I kiss you?” he asked huskily. Rey looked at him and then nodded her head. The kiss they shared was all-consuming, hungry and made Han turn away. That was his Mum after all!

* * *

The scene shifted.

The Three-Brooksticks was quiet with only a few witches and warlocks on show who were clearly too interested in their drinks to notice anything else. They did not see the bulky wizard slipping into the pub. Ben Solo looked furtively around the bar before heading to the staircase that led up to the rooms that were for rent.

Han followed Ben up the stairs with a sense of foreboding. He had a distinct impression that what would come next would be hard to unsee.

Ben knocked on a door and it was opened enough for a hazel eye to peek out at who had disturbed her. When it saw Ben, Rey opened the door wider and took his hand to pull him inside. There was a very strong part of Han that wanted to stay in the hallway, but he followed dutifully all the same.

He immediately wished he hadn’t. His mother was furiously kissing Ben against the door as though he was the only way she could obtain oxygen. It was an uncomfortable sight but oddly tender too. To see this young version of his mother wrapped so tightly in the arms of her love was both odd beyond words and oddly touching. They looked at one another as though they could never look enough.

“Two weeks,” Ben breathed. “Two weeks since I’ve seen you. You promised it would only be a few days.”

“I got caught up in a mission. I’m sorry – I sent you several owls.”

“Owls aren’t you,” he whined before stealing yet another kiss from her lips. Rey giggled at his words as though quite touched that a feathery messenger was no match for her presence.

“I’m here now,” she soothed and stroked the fine hairs at the nape of Ben’s neck. “We’ve got all night together.”

Ben raised his eyebrows in a way that made Han feel slightly nauseous, but Rey seemed to find it delightful. If Han was going to have to watch his mother be ravaged by a Death Eater, he was sure that he would have preferred that Kylo Ren had just Avada Kadavra’d him on the spot!

Rey sat on the bed and Ben suddenly got to his knees as though he were kneeling at her feet. “I love you. You know that don’t you?”

Rey smiled and nodded. “Yes, you have mentioned-”

“But you _know_ , don’t you?” he insisted. “Even if I had never uttered the words, you would have known?”

Rey stared at him, gazing up at her and looking so earnest and smiled. “I know you love me. I know.”

“And you love me?”  
  


“Of course!”  
  


“Say it.”

Rey rolled her eyes, but Ben seemed so desperate that Rey managed to stroke his cheek and smiled. “I love you.”

Ben looked overcome with bliss for a moment and then gave a little smirk. “I know.”

Rey playfully smacked his shoulder and pulled him to her. Sealing their lips together, they fell back on the bed, giggling.

Han was delighted when the scene shifted at that very moment!

* * *

They were on a beach at dawn. The sky was pink and blue on the horizon and Rey was in the centre. There was a whirl of dark cloth and suddenly Ben Solo appeared. Rey did not look remotely like she had in the Three-Broomstick’s bedroom – her face was blotchy with tears and she looked at Ben with such a hatred that it stole Han’s breath.

“Murderer!” she screamed and it seemed all the louder on this deserted beach. “He was your father! And you – you -”

“I did what I had to do,” Ben said roughly. He didn’t look much like a conquering hero. If anything, he looked awful. It was said that when a wizard commits murder, his soul is split in two. In that moment, it looked like the effects were visible on Ben’s very skin. Han Solo was dead and Rey clearly wanted vengeance for the man she saw as a father figure.

“I should kill you right now. Death Eater!”

“I did it for us! Don’t you see, the magical world is corrupted-”

“With what? Mudbloods? Wasn’t that why your father died? Because he was a Muggle?” Rey demanded.

“-It’s rotten from the inside. The light side… surely you can see it’s tainted. They’re teachings are all wrong! We can make a new Order. Not light, not dark, but in-between. Balance. We can bring balance.”

“Can’t you hear yourself? Balance? There can never be balance now! I know about You-Know-Who! He’s been whispering in your head since you were a baby. He tried to kill you as a baby and the curse rebounded. But you could still hear him, couldn’t you? And he could whisper things to you.”

“Only by exploring the Dark Side can we understand it?”

“Was that filthy thing on your arm there when we… we...”

“It was after that. Rey-”

“You had me! You had me and it wasn’t enough!” Rey sounded half mad with grief.

“It’s you. It’s always been you.”

“ENOUGH!” Rey screamed. “You’ve chosen your side. And you will never see us again.”

And before Ben could ask who the ‘us’ was that she was referring to, she disapparated.

Ben fell to the sand and let out a roar like a bear in his grief.

* * *

The scene shifted and Han followed Ben as he crept the corridors of St Mungo's. He was looking through individual doors and searching when he came to a stop at one in particular. Softly opening it, he stepped inside.

Rey was asleep in a hospital bed with many flowers around her. But within seconds he wasn’t looking at Rey.

Because he had caught sight of the baby.

Wrapped in soft blankets, the baby was sound asleep in his crib. The baby had a thatch of dark hair already on his head.

Han had seen enough photos of himself as a baby to know he was staring at himself as a newborn.

Han looked to see Ben’s reaction. He looked like he had taken a Bludger to the gut. With gentle fingers, Ben touched baby Han’s cheek in wonderment. Baby Han slept on oblivious to his father’s euphoria at his presence and barely stirred as Ben slipped his hand under his head and lifted Han up into his arms. Rearranging his arms, he held his baby son close to him and he looked like a man who had tasted heaven itself by merely looking at his newborn that it appeared he never knew existed until two minutes ago.

Han had held himself aloof until this very moment. There could be some trick or joke. Or trap. But no. Han finally saw what his eyes had simply refused to see until now. They had the same black curly hair. The same pale face. Both overly tall with broad shoulders.

Ben Solo… Kylo Ren… was his father.

“Put. Him. Down.”

Han gave a start. So entranced and stunned was Han about the revelation that he finally knew the identity of his father that he hadn’t noticed his mother waking up in her hospital bed. Ben didn’t even look up from Han as a baby. It didn’t matter that Rey currently had her wand pointed right at him. Because it was clear he wasn’t putting down his son.

“He’s perfect,” Ben said, still staring at his boy. It made Han’s throat feel oddly tight at the sight of this man, this man he had been trained all his life to hate, hold him with so much evident love. He’d always wondered if his father had ever held him. His mother had been keen to let Han know how much he had been loved by both of his parents but he’d had his moments of doubt and rage towards his mother for not telling him who his fabled father was.

“Put him down or I swear-”

“If you stun me, I might drop him,” Ben reasoned but carefully laid down Han in his cradle once more. He looked at him a long moment before turning to face Rey. “You never told me. You’ve been hiding nearly half a year… were you ever going to tell me?”

Rey’s wand hand shook but she lifted her chin. “And expose him to the Dark Side? For all I know, you could have stolen him and killed me.”

“Never. Never would I hurt you. And I would rather die than let him come to harm.” Ben looked at Rey hard. “I should be angry. Furious. But I’m too glad to see you. And knowing _he’s_ here,” he looked down again at the sleeping baby Han, “has changed everything.”

“It’s changed _nothing_. You’re still a Death Eater. And I’m still a member of the Order of the Falcon. _You made your choice_.”

“How could I make a choice without all the information?”

Rey was silent a moment. Her wand lowered almost imperceptibly.

“What’s his name?” Ben asked, looking down again at his son.

Rey hesitated a moment before saying, “Han.”

Ben froze and the teenage Han was worried a moment that he might change his mind and become furious with Rey after all. Instead he leant down and kissed baby Han’s forehead.

“I won’t let this Han down.”

And he swept out of the room.

* * *

The scene shifted around Han and suddenly he was standing in the kitchen of a house that he recognised as Shell Cottage. A wind chime was gently tinkling in the corner, but it did nothing to break the silence that hung between the two occupants of the kitchen. Ben Solo looked ludicrously out of place in his black robes in the quaint kitchen. Yet he stood before Rey with an air of determination.

Rey was dressed in jeans and an oversized jumper – the very picture of a new mum: sleep deprived, slightly stained with who-knows-what and anxious.

“Thank you for letting me come.” Ben spoke in a gruff, exhausted voice.

“I must be mad but...” Rey played with her fingers “Professor Skywalker says that it is safe to meet you here.”

Ben’s face remained impassive enough, but Han noticed a muscle jumping in his cheek. No matter whose side he was on, he was clearly not happy about relying on his uncle.

“That was good of him. I’ve done enough work for him in the last few months to gain a more favourable report to you.”

“You shouldn’t be doing it for me, it should be-”

“I would do anything for you and if that means passing information to the Order, so be it. I’ve been pulled from pillar to post my entire life. But if I lose you… then what’s the point?”

Rey looked distraught as though torn between disapproval and mounting hope. “Does it not bother you that Muggleborns and wizards are being killed-”

“I don’t want to see people dead. I’m not quite so without hope. We all want something from this war. Most want peace. Am I really so terrible if I just want the woman I love and our son?”

Rey paused then said “No, I don’t suppose you are.”

Ben gazed at her for a moment and for a moment Han was sure they would embrace but Ben instead asked, in a small cracked voice, “Please… may I see him?”

There was a pause and then Rey nodded.

Han followed them through the cottage until they came to a nursery. Han could see himself as an infant asleep in his cot. The baby version of himself had grown to a healthy plump version of a baby. Han could guess he was looking at himself at about four months old.

Ben stared into the cot a long time, watching his son breathe as his small chest rose and fell, before leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead. Rey stood in the doorway, watching with a gentle smile formed on her lips.

Ben looked over at Rey and gestured her to come close. She walked on gentle feet so not to wake the sleeping baby and they stood side-by-side looking at their son. The teenage Han stared at his parents. The Death Eater and the Order member who had fallen in love and stayed in love nearly half their lives and made a son in the process. He knew he was staring at something that hadn’t been even thought possible.

“Please… can I come home?” Ben whispered.

Rey leant her head on his upper arm. “Ben… you _are_ home.”

* * *

The scene shifted. And Rey and Ben seemed to be in the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts. Professor Skywalker was present and looked solemn. Rey looked like she was wrestling with herself and Ben looked like his heart was breaking.

“Your position must always be hidden; always in the background,” Professor Skywalker proclaimed to Ben. “Lord Palpatine now believes you to be a loyal Death Eater. We will never get a chance like this again. If you leave his side now and join Rey and Han… it may be all over for us.”

“But this was only meant to be for a short time!” Rey argued.

“This is a battle that will take years. When the final battle comes, you may declare yourself. Until then...”

“I am to be your faithful stooge and leave my family behind?” Ben spat. “Why should I? I don’t see you leaving behind anyone _you_ love? You and the General seemed all too happy to give up on me.”

Han knew that this was a sore spot for his father – the failure of his kin to want to fight for him. Was this why he was willing to draw out a wand and battle Professor Skywalker right then and there in order to stay with the woman who loved him?

Professor Skywalker looked solemn but didnt contradict him. Was that because he felt Ben wouldn’t believe him or because he knew that Ben had pointed out a hard truth? Han wasn’t sure and he didn’t like it at all.

“If Palpatine wins, it could spell the end of life as we know it. Which would mean the lives of Rey and Han would be forfeit.”

Ben went so pale his face looked like a death mask. It was clear that Professor Skywalker had pulled out the trump card. It was the one thing that Ben would do anything to prevent.

“What am I meant to tell Han?” Rey demanded. “He’s nearly three and will start wondering soon where his father is. Am I just supposed to lie and claim not to know who the father is?”

“It may be safer-”

“Safer? He’s going to grow up thinking I didn’t care enough to catch his father’s name!” Rey raged.

“Then we better win quickly,” Ben said quietly. Rey spun around and looked at him in shock. A betrayed sort of shock. Almost a you’re-not-seriously-considering-this-are-you kind of shock. Ben took Rey by the hand and held it like it was the most precious thing in existence. “This will never be over until he’s dead. Whether that takes ten months or ten years, we can only be together when it’s done. I need to do this to get what I’ve always wanted – a family. I’m doing this for you and Han. Not him.” He jerked his head towards Professor Skywalker as though he were an irksome fly.

“But I need you.”

Ben looked at her and for a moment looked like he wanted to give in and declare his part in the magical world forfeit if it meant he could live as a Muggle with his love and their son. But then… “Can you do a patronus?”

“Y-Yes, I can.”

“If you send a patronus, I will come. No matter where I am, I will come.”

Rey stood back and took out her wand. With a look at Ben, she whispered “Expecto Patronum.”

Wisps of light burst from her wand and then… blue butterflies flew from her wand. They swam around the room and seemed to land on Ben’s shoulders.

These butterflies were to be Rey’s calling card.

Ben looked at Rey and his eyes were full of tears.

“I will come back for you. I will never fail you,” Ben promised. And with that, Rey fell into his arms and wept for the years ahead. For the separation and for the waste.

* * *

Han rose out of the Pensieve and gasped for breath like he had run a thousand miles.

Finally, he knew. Ben Solo and Rey Niima were his father and mother. They had been in love. Were in love. And had kept the existence of their son a secret from both sides. His father by never revealing that he was a father at all to the Dark Side. And his mother by keeping his paternity a secret.

How many years had he resented that? How many years had he questioned her? And now he knew why. And he understood. Of course she couldn’t tell him. Not _then_ anyway.

But now?

Han got to his feet. The hour was nearly up. And he needed to get to his mother.

And his father.

* * *

Palpatine’s body lay in a disused classroom. Han had been the one to cast the curse that finished him off. It was like the revelation of his parentage had been like a vat of Felix Felisis – it had protected his soul against any curses that came his way.

Han had let his mother wrap her arms around him as the full force of their victory swept over them. And then they knelt beside Kylo Ren’s still form on the raised platform of the Great Hall – the very place Rey had lain only an hour ago.

He wasn’t dead. Madame Kalonia had needed some persuasion before she would treat the Death Eater. The man that so few knew had risked everything and sacrificed his place in his son’s childhood to fight a war he never wanted a part in. But she eventually told a weak-with-relief Rey that he was merely unconscious after an explosion had nearly ended him where a curse couldn’t.

Han looked at the prone form of his father. He was bruised and battered – he needed Ditany for his many cuts and would need severe rest for a few days after this. Han was bruised too and exhausted. But no – sleep could wait.

“He’s my father, isn’t he?” It wasn’t really a question but he needed his mother to say the words.

“Sweetheart,” her eyes were full of tears, “he loved us so much… you need to understand-”

“I do. I saw it all. I do understand.”

Rey stroked his hair and smiled. “You are so like him. So brave. And you have his hair.”

“Lucky me,” Han quipped which caused Rey to giggle.

There was a movement and Han and Rey watched as their savior began to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered and squinted from the morning light streaming through the smashed wall of the Great Hall. Rey dived down and kissed his lips like she had wanted nothing else for nearly all her adult life.

Han watched as his father blinked and looked around him. His eyes settled on Han who gave a smile.

“Hi Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this. I worked so hard on it.


End file.
